


The Scar of Flames

by Blazing_Awakening2411



Series: A Summoner's Tale/My Headcanon Land [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Awakening2411/pseuds/Blazing_Awakening2411
Summary: *not deleting this, but not sure if I'll continue it.*A young boy is born to 2 loving parents in Ylisse.Or so it seems.Subject to the cruel tidings of fate, his father is the powerful dark mage Validar, the leader of the Grimleal cult.If he does not leave Ylisse soon, he will be the downfall of the world.
Relationships: Fauder | Validar/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: A Summoner's Tale/My Headcanon Land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue - Too Good to be True

“Plegian filth! We’ll make sure the people of Ylisse will never have to deal with the likes of you!” The man muttered half of a Nosferatu spell before being knocked in the head with an axe.

He keeled over, his world fading to black as he heard a voice incant an Elwind spell on the brigands.

\----

“Are you okay?” The woman asked.

The man groaned, clutching his wounded abdomen. “…You… you are but an illusion, a product of my hallucinations, aren’t you? I’m… dead, but…” To him, she looked like an angel. Her salmon-colored locks of hair shined in the minimal sunlight that penetrated the thick canopy of the forest.

“No, you’re not dead. After you lost consciousness on that road, I took you somewhere where I could help you…” He smiled--although it looked more pained than joyful. The woman raised her eyebrow. “My, you’re quite delirious, aren’t you?” The man chuckled to the best of his ability, but what came out sounded more like a strangled cough.

The blood on his hand certainly reinforced that. Her eyes widened. “Oh my… let me get more medicine.”

\---

The man suddenly sat up, taking in his surroundings. It was then that his eyes settled on his mysterious rescuer. She broke eye contact with him out of embarrassment and her cheeks turned flush. She was wearing a green magician's cloak, traveler's boots, a jacket on the inside, and a pair of loosely fitting pants. “E-excuse me… Would you happen to know… where we are?” The woman deliberated. “Well… not exactly. We’re somewhere near the border, for sure.”

He turned to look at her. “Thank you for saving me. I promise to repay it… someday.” She chuckled. “Gracious, no. I’d save that for when you’re up and about.”

“Well… I guess you’re right-- GAH!” The woman rushed over to his side. “What is it?!” “Nnn…” He was bleeding profusely from his abdomen. Upon further inspection, she carried his arm over her shoulder and rushed him to the nearest village.  
\----

“Your name is… Validar? And you’re Plegian? Is that why those brigands were accosting you?” “Y-yes,” he replied, as he limped, arm over his rescuer’s shoulder. She observed his clothing. He wore a black tactician’s jacket with purple accents, which did seem to be of  
Plegian origin. He also had on a white tunic and baggy pants, traveler’s boots, and a wide belt. “And yours?” “My name? It’s Evelyn.”

“Mm. Evelyn. A truly beautiful moniker. I shall cherish it well, seeing as your kind heart saved a pitiful soul like me.” Evelyn blushed. “You flatter me. Why do you cut yourself down so harshly?”

“I’ve been studying. No, that’s not the word… more like… prancing around the…continent hoping that, out of…sheer luck, I gain proficiency in… what do they call it? Oh yes, Elder magic.”

“Elder magic? Isn’t that…?” She paused, trying not to sound so assuming. “Yes. To the mostly untrained eye, it is known…to the…world…as Dark magic. It’s…degrading.”

“ I see. Why are you here, of all places?” “Mm. I was… wandering about, and… just happened to be… walking down that… road you found me on, when those… ruffians took notice of me. They used my home country as an excuse to rob me and then they left me for dead.” They continued in silence for about half an hour.  
\----  
He looked at her once again, thanking the gods that such a blessing would come down upon him.

As they neared the town, they made their way to the local healer. “Evelyn… would you stay with me for a little while… after?” She looked at him, and smiled. “ …I’d like that.”

“Evelyn?”  
“What is it?”  
“Thank you.”

They stayed in the local inn for the day, and when they weren’t eating or at the tavern, they walked around town enjoying the sights, holding hands.


	2. The Fireball Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Validar's true intentions are uncovered, what lengths will he go to to defend his faith? Will his family survive? What will the family do to escape the wrath of the Grimleal?
> 
> And, perhaps the most foreboding question of all:
> 
> How powerful is the child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I wrote the Prologue a LONG, LONG time ago, on a google doc, and I never finished it and my writing style was ehh so now I'm making a beefy Chapter 1 with pretty much every descriptive word in the English language!
> 
> Kidding, this isn't ten thousand words long, calm down.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter, cheers to more kudos and hits to come!
> 
> Each section, or Part, will be denoted with a ~~~. Timeskips, small or large, will be denoted with a ---.
> 
> If you're interested in having some music to fit the theme of this chapter, listen to  
> ~Part 1~ Loptyr from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War.  
> ~Part 2~ Softly with Grace from Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
> ~Part 3~ Reminiscence from Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade

**"Thy will be done."**

Validar was on one knee, in front of a sigil depicting the infamous Fell Dragon.

He worshipped the Fell Dragon, because of its _power._

Perhaps he once loved Evelyn and his son, but _raw power_ was so... much... more!

For years, he had secretly lead the Grimleal in search of a worthy bearer for his child so that the resurrection of Grima would be fully complete. The second coming of their god would be upon them, and those blasphemous Ylisseans and their false goddess, _Naga_ , would be stamped out of history forever.

The nation known as Plegia, and their _idiotic_ puppet rulers would be used as their outlet to conquer the world, and Grima would be pleased once he rose again, and the glorious leaders of the Grimleal, especially _him,_ Validar, greatest mage in all the land, would be exalted, praised, rejoiced for millennia to come! Grima would give them _the world_. And before he could do that, the Grimleal had to prepare the world _for him._ Validar could taste victory, and he was... so close. His _experiment_ was nearing the coming of age.

He could smell it right in front of him, and cherish it... and he knew his efforts wouldn't go to waste, and he would gain the power he so desperately desired...

Because Grima... their god... _his_ god... is the one above all!

\---

"Mommy, what is Daddy doing?"

Evelyn almost let out a shriek as Marcus tried opening the door to his father's private room. Evelyn did not want her son to see what was in that room, and she knew...

She knew that if she or her son were to accidentally sneak up on Validar in his worship chamber, she would invoke the wrath of dark magic. His patience for her was running thin, and she knew that.

And that was why she was preparing to take him away, far away, to someplace where the boy's father would never find them, and she would never see _him_ again, and they would be free of the Grimleal, and Plegia, and all those crazed cultists whose only desire in life was to see the world end.

So, when she had tied up all her loose ends and gathered a few valuables to take away, she ran away. Forever.

\---

It was not long before Validar found out. 

The next day started with yells and crashes and raw frustration that left Validar fuming. 

"Dammit! Damn it all! Curse that blasted wench and her little pet! I will have him back! I will find you, I will torture you, and just when your misery is about to end, I'll resurrect you so you will live through _years_ of torture, all over again! Do you hear that?!! I will torture you for all eternity!! And finally, I will see what Lord Grima thinks of you insolent fools..." He cackled to himself, and set off to find them.

~~~

 **"No! NO! I won't let you,"** Evelyn cried out as she pushed back her pursuers with an Arcfire, as she darted into the forest. She was already bloodied and exhausted. "Momma! Momma, what's happening?!" Marcus sobbed in her arms, noticing how anxious his mother was.

She tried opening a portal to her world. 

"No, it can't stop working now! Please!"

Her pursuers tailed her once again, catching up at impossible speeds. 

"Elwind," was all she managed, as she continued to evade the cultists. The spell was casted onto her feet so she could sprint at superhuman speeds. She casted a Fenrir on herself, and she was granted the senses of a wolf- acute sense of smell, keen sight, and better hearing.

Still, the shamans hovered over the obstacles she had to jump over. Her green cloak flapped in the wind. 

They casted Nosferatu, in order to drain her of her almost boundless energy. She evaded.

She casted Divine, which honed in on them and blasted them out of the air. 

And then, she slammed into Validar, whose Dark Aura had rendered him nearly invincible. She sobbed. "Why can't you just let me live in peace?! WHY?!"

All he did was chuckle, and slam his boot onto her forehead. 

She rolled out of the way. He revealed something he had been hiding behind his back. 

"Momma, don't let Daddy take me away, he's bad!!"

Her eyes widened, and all she could do is look in horror as Validar floated away.

Or, rather tried to. She couldn't help but watch in awe as Marcus, _who was only 7_ , screamed out at the top of his lungs.

It was rather indiscernible, but it got the message across.

"MEE-TEE-ORE!" The child shrieked, small hand raised, as a giant fireball slammed into Validar's back, while he had let his guard down. 

It was Validar's turn to watch in awe, or rather horror, from the ground as the two escaped into the forest.

"You can run, but you can never hide!" were his last words to them. He let out a cackle which echoed through the forest. Evelyn shuddered, holding Marcus' hand as they escaped, and sought refuge, if only temporary.

~~~

**_"How did you know that spell?"_ **

_"I found your books, Momma! I read them all! It was fun to read!"_

_"You're a smart child, you know that?"_

_"Heehee, thanks mommy!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested at what happens at the OTHER end of this alternate universe's timeline check out my fic:
> 
> The End of an Era
> 
> Don't worry, no spoilers for this story or anything, just a few 'one-shots' that depict life after the Heroes return to their worlds.


	3. Everything into the Dark, as the Shadows Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having failed to escape to the world of her origin, Evelyn risks her and her son's life in order to escape to a place completely unknown.
> 
> How will they survive? Will they find any trace of civilization?
> 
> Will the Grimleal finally enslave the mother and child who had defied them so valiantly for so long, and accomplish the goal they were made for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter title is a reference, I am a cultured man
> 
> ~Recommended Soundtrack~  
> -Part 1- A Hint of Things to Come  
> -Part 2- Victory Now!  
> -Part 3- Shadow Approaches  
> -Part 4- Dragon's Gate II  
> -Part 5- Lyn's Desire
> 
> All are from Blazing Blade.

10 Years Later

"𝕳ello, Mother."

Mark gave a little wave as his mother looked back and smiled. "I see you're back." She gestured to the basket he was holding in his hand. "Yep. I was able to grab all of the ingredients you needed." She looked back at him. "Thank you, so, so much. You're the best son a mother could ask for." Mark smiled back. "That means a lot for me to hear." He gave her the basket, and decided to read a book outside, in the breezy fresh air. 

They had lived in relative isolation, in a remote forest on a small mountain somewhere deep in Ylisse. It was far enough away from their old home near the border of Plegia and secluded enough that they could evade the wandering eyes of the Grimleal, and just as self-sustainable, as Mark and Evelyn had been able to grow fruits and vegetables, and bought a few chickens before settling down in a previously abandoned woodcutter's house(he prayed the owner was okay). Even if they were found out, they had prepared; Mark was to run, run as far away as possible, and recite a spell that his mother taught him to use _only_ in the case of emergency, because it could only be used _once_. Thankfully, they had prepared a satchel full of emergency items, including tomes, vulneraries, and elixirs. If they were in an emergency, they were also supposed to pack food at short notice if they were caught.

Mark selected a novel from his bookshelf, and walked outside to enjoy the sunlight and relax with his nose in a book. 

It was a few hours later. He had finished the book and was about to go inside and put it back when something peculiar on the horizon piqued his attention.

~~~

𝕺 _h, no. Please, no. Not now... Dammit!_

Those words echoed through his head as he burst through the door. "We need to get out of here." Evelyn, remaining calm, without a word, abandoned the soup she had been cooking, put out the fire, and ran to get the satchel. She came back with the satchel, and Mark took it. Mark quickly took some spare bread, cheese, and fruit lying around and shoved them into the satchel. And then, they were off.

\---

"Over there!" The wyvern riders soared high above the treetops, searching for any sign of the fugitives. With a swift dive, they descended a little lower. "Now!" One of the wyvern riders shouted. The wyvern blew flames onto the forest, burning down the trees and allowing the searchers on foot to progress through the cleared forest better by blowing the flames away with wind spells. 

Mark and Evelyn stayed just out of reach of the pursuers, taking notice of how close they were to the flames, and, in turn, the clutches of the Grimleal. 

Casting a cloaking spell (that she had devised, mind you), both of them vanished out of sight, taking a detour through another path, that seemed less worn and more out-of-the-way of the other one.

~~~

"𝕿hey're playing right into our trap! Hahahaha!"

Validar cackled to himself. Everything was under control. Grima would be resurrected... soon. _He_ had been the one to derail Evelyn's plan to escape to her world, and knowing that made him feel... _omnipotent_. He assured himself that he would be able to capture them. 

And yet, there was a feeling, in the back of his mind. A feeling, that, somehow, he _wouldn't_ succeed. Now, he knew that he was paranoid, and liked having control over everything, but this? This was boring a hole into that wretched, rancid soul of his. And he hated it. He hated his own insecurities, and he knew, that power, raw _power,_ would fill that void. Yes, he would finally have total control. Over his life, over foolish people, over the _world._ And he wasn't going to stop until the universe was in the palm of his hand.

~~~

"𝕴t's time."

Mark took a last look at the mountains that had been his home for the last 10 years. It was the first time, in his entire life, that he remembered that really, _truly_ , felt like a home to him. And he knew that, and, if he knew it would end like this, he would've begged his mother to stay, so that maybe, _just maybe_ , they could try and be a family again, living on the run, being together. Because that was what family was, right?

But it was his responsibility to keep the both of them safe, and that meant they had to leave. He owed it to his mother, who had endured years of abuse so that he could live on, free from the clutches of Validar. _You'll pay for this,_ he vowed to himself. As long as he lived and breathed, he would see to it that his father would never lay a hand on his mother again. And then, they could live, happily, as a family, just the two of them, no insane cult to run away from, no Fell Dragon to save the world from, just the two of them.

It was this thought in mind that propelled him to recite the spell his mother had taught them. Soon after, he tugged lightly on Evelyn's arm. "Come on, Mother, we need to go." It seemed that numerous thoughts weighed heavily on her mind as well. But they had no time to dwell on the past. Because if they wanted to survive, they needed to leave. 

They leaped into the portal, into the unknown.

For what felt like eternity, the only thing that filled their vision was white. Endless white. 

They floated on through the stream of time, traveling, spiraling into a world they had never known, that was totally unfamiliar to them.

~~~

𝕿hey landed.

Softly, on solid ground, in fact. When Mark finally opened his eyes, adjusting to the light, and sat up, what greeted them was an unbelievably beautiful sight.

An ocean of wild grass, with small mountains and the occasional patch of forest, dotted the horizon. The orange rays of sunlight blanketed the sea that was the grasslands in a downpour of light, giving them a yellowish hue. It was probably the most glorious thing Mark had ever seen. 

But, when he shifted his sight to the east, he was even happier.

"Look! People!"

Evelyn, clutching her head, was still recovering from the portal. But when she surveyed her surroundings, she was just as speechless, breathless as Mark was. And then, when she looked to where Mark was pointing, she rejoiced. They embraced tearfully, knowing that their troubles were over, if not for good, then for the time being.

And for them, that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed, the chapter title was a hint to what events would transpire in this chapter and I added waaay too many hints to what the new setting would be. There's even a tag lol
> 
> I apologize if you didn't like the way the chapter was laid out, I was just experimenting because I had a little writer's block lol so I wanted to go in a few different directions.
> 
> You might be wondering, 'C'mon, let's get some of that gud holesum callow oafs with loose tongues in here'.  
> Patience, young grasshopper.
> 
> I decided to make most of the recommended soundtrack from Blazing Blade because, y'know
> 
> If you want to know what Mark looks like, check out this cool image I found on pinterest  
> V  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/522839837989813071/


End file.
